The walking dead avian American style
by LifeSucksGetUsedToIt
Summary: We all know how max is constantly getting kidnaped and stuff like that. This time max gets thrown into a real accoma by the school. Later to wake up to a living hell. Sucky summary I know but give it a shot. Ratings may change due to mild citrus. Curseing and hopefully good discriptive vilonce and details.
1. Chapter 1

Hey peoples I'm brand new at this so for give mywriting. The first chapter will sound kind of like the first episod otherwise it my plot with JP's chaters and walking dead zombie idea. Forgive my spelling to and lack of updates scince I have little to no Internetconnection


	2. Intro

Don't own walking dead or MR

First ff cut me a break

INTRO

I had a simple job. "save the world" but I failed. I was captured and taken away in the middle of the night, from my friends, my Family, my flock, I had failed them. When I was taken to the school once again and this time threw me in to a real coma in order to keep from foiling there plans once again. While I was out for the count. Something terrible happened that would change the world as we know it. Something that the whitecoats nor I would have ever expected, into a nightmare. A Living HELL.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own TWD or MR

Chapter 1 a night with fang

"Fang?"

"yeah Max?"

"what do you think the future will hold for us? As in the flock I mean."

We were sitting around a dieing fire in a cave we found a while back. I was watching angle and nudge cuddling soaking up each others bodyheat. How innocent and peaceful they looked. I brushed the hair out of angles so I could see her better. She was smiling as if having a good dream and lord knows how rare those are. Fang took awhile before actually answering and of corse in his usual manner

"I don't know." he answered

I glared at him and he gave me one of those half smirks that sets my heart raceing then responds in a very unlike fang way.

"I don't know it all depends on how events turn out, the world could end and have nothing to do with us or one of us even all of us could get our expiration date and die out of the blue." I had just stared at him in shock it may have. Been small compared to most great speeches but because him being a man of many words it felt like a decade and had a deep feeling to it.

He scooted closer when I turned to look at the sleeping flock, and started to play with a lock of my hair causing me to jump. In having jumped I fell on top him startling both of us.

"Oh shit!" I started mumbling out apologies " I am so sorry I didnt mean... Stil trying to get up but he locks his arms firmly around my waist and pulls me back to him.

"Stay" he says firmly and lays my head on his shoulder. I can't help but to close my eyes,he's just so warm. Listening to his heartbeat pulls me into a sleep like state, just as I'm drifting in to blackness I hear him whisper something but I'm to far in to be sure on what he said but it sounded kind of like.

" good night max I love you even if you don't return those feelings."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 2: the school

I do not own walking dead or Maximum ride

I woke up to bright lights shinning down on me. I went to cover my eyes but found that my arms and legs were strapped down on to a metal table . " mornin max," says a deep gruff voice " or should I say night scince you'll be going right back to sleep."

"oh leave her a lone ari she has other things to deal with" says jeb

"Yeah like dog breath" I retort aiming at ari.

" oh you little bi-"

" enough ari " yells jeb

I stick out tounge at ari and give him a smirk causing him to growl

"max just calm down a bit were not here to hurt you"

" isn't that what you said last time and the time before that ? When it seems that I was put through a shit load of pain."

"max that wasn't my falt, we're only here to put you a sleep for a little while, just to make sure you don't mess this up for us."

"wheres the rest of the flock?"

"that's not what we're talking about max"

"I don't care where are they?!"

"we didn't touch them you were our main concern, and if all goes well then we can let you go in a matter of months maybe even weeks. "

"let me go yeah right and I'm a 100% human." I say in reply to his stupidly amazing remark.

He look and sound sincere but do I trust him? No of coruse not."

Now hold still and don't fight this" he intrustcs

there not much I can do so I hold still and let him put the needle in. The last thing I see is ari's grim smile my last thought is my flock and fang. And how sorry I am for letting them down.

Fang's point of view

I awake from the best sleep I've had in awhile to the worried voices of the flock.

"fang,fang. FANG!" yells nudge

"Wh-what?"

"where's max?" I iemeditly jump up and look around

"she's not here?!"

"Maybe she went out for a fly?" angle offered " no she would have told us or at least me" I reply sternly.

" yeah because she's your girlfriend" I hear iggy mutter and gazzy giggle

"no because she trusts me" I say as I shoot them the bird as well as a glare. And them knowing that if they want their nose to remain unbroken had shut their mouths. And then of corse angle says what we've all been dreading.

"She's been taken"

" How do you know" asks gazzy she points to marks in the dirt leading from where she and I were sleeping to the mouth of the cave. I leaned against the wall of the cave and slid down putting my head on my knees remembering last nights events. I blocked out the rest of the world replaying those memories over and over again as well as the rest of those happy memories of her with the flock with me knowing we might never see her again. I might never see her again.

"she's tough, and out is everyone here shes the toughest and can take care of her self. We'll see her agian one day I know it it might be a while. If we survive long enough we'll see her one day." angle replays to my thoughts in a comforting tone. I looked up and see her smiling. It's a small one and it doesn't reach her eyes but it helps give me hope. I give her a smile even if it's half hearted.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 3: two years later

AN: this part is a lot like the first episode but not quite I do not own walking dead of maximum ride.

And to Sabina if your reading this LIGHT BULBS!

Max point of view

I awoke to the flickering and buzzing of lights as well as the smell of the dead which believe me is not that uncommon in my life I have never smelled it this strong and poitant before. It was like I was srounded by rotting corpses. When I tried to get up I was still held down by restraints but were easy to break for they seemed to have rusted while I was in them how ever long that is. Slowly I sat up and looked around. It looked as if no one has been in here for ages. The room was covered in dirt and grime. And all of the shiny toys in here were all rusted and broken not to mention the blood all around the door way as if something was slauterd right outside the door. When I tried to stand I tummbled to the floor, do to lack of muscle and nutrition, and found my self face to face with Jeb. A very dead one it seems that by the body that he might have been here to let me out right before having his internal origans riped out. My hands were now slick with his blood. After a while and a shit load of slips in the blood I was able to get to my feet. Walking around I see that jeb must not be the only dead guy here the walls and floor is caked with blood and empty bullet casing scattered across the floors. There seemed not to be a single living thing in this building, it was as if the building had been abandoned along with me in it. Walking through the hallways was no different than he room I woke up in. Blood blood and guess what more blood. The door to the dungeons ( where I spent most of my life in a dog cage) was boarded up with thickq planks of wood and had the words " the dead lies within". I left the door alone knowing what ever was behind that door makin the moans and groans probably would try to kill me. Not to mention I wasn't ready for a fight quite yet. Walking through the front door was probably a stupid idea cause a) there were gonna be guards or b) something was going to try to kill me at least those were my thoughts. Boy was I wrong. There were rows upon rows of white tarped covered bodies. Some of the bodies were ripped open with long bloody intestants falling out along With other organs and others were ripped apart missing critical parts of the bodies like arms and legs even heads but all of them had at least one bullet to the head. There were white coats, erasers, mutants, and even men dressed up in fancy suites or what used to be. After seeing that horrid scene I took off or tried to any ways, it took forever befor i was actually able to take off and get any air. After getting higher in the sky I allowed my self to puke, which is not a pleasant experience.

Suddenly I was falling rapidly and crashed in to the trees. As I fell I crashed into several large branches most likely breaking my ribs and defiantly cutting me up real good. Let me just say it isn't the fall that will kill you it's the sudden stop at the end, and that stop if it doesn't kill you hurts like hell. And just to make things worse I saw a sight that made me scream and it takes a lot to make me scream. Remember when I told you about the dead bodies. Well one of them was standing in front me alive yet dead. A ZOMBIE. It rotted body turned towards me it's torso was ripped apart so that you could see every thing in side. The eyes stared at me hungry while the body started coming towards me. I got up in a fighting stance and prepared for a fight, one that was a good chance that I would lose in my current condition. I was to focused on the undead thingy that I didn't notice the shovel coming out of nowhere and whacking it up side the head taking it clean off. The woman knelt down and examined the body. "it's dead!" she yelled. An older woman steps out of the trees pointing a gun at me. "did it bite you?" she asks. When I don't respond she yells it again " DID IT BITE YOU" I try to say no but it comes out incoherent as if I haven't spoken in years in shake my head but realize she not really looking at me but around me." N-n-no I-I just woke u-up like three hours a-a-ago. W-w-what's going on. What. Was that thing." my voice is coming out more easily now

"What do you mean what going on. Unless you've been living under a rock for the past year and a half, and even then you'ed know about it."

"I -I was put in to a coma and just woke up from it." I say they suddenly both look at me with the " how the hell are you alive look" and trust me I've seen it many time. At this time I get a good look at them and realize that she looks familiar.

"MAX?" says the younger one.


	6. temporay authors note

sorry guy my stoy got competly deleted i'll up date soon


End file.
